


Dream a Little Dream

by WoodstockDreams



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Post-Rebellion Story, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodstockDreams/pseuds/WoodstockDreams
Summary: Sayaka always was a dreamer but this time, her strange dreams will help her to get what she wants the most.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! WoodstockDreams here! This is my first English fanfic. I know it could have some spelling errors, English is not my first language. I hope you like it. 
> 
> This fanfic is a birthday present for YOOKI. I love your works, you’re an amazing person. I hope you have a good time reading this. I wish you the best for you!!! Long live to KyoSaya!

“How about me and you just having a little fun?”

Sayaka’s face went deep red, Kyoko was so close to her that their noses were almost touching. She pursued her lips, not knowing what exactly to do.

“What do you mean?” she muttered in a lower voice.

Kyoko smiled a little bit, blinked an eye and caressed her hair.

“Well, we can kiss each other, just for giving a pretty shot” she shuggered.

“o…Uhmmm, well… I…”

She would lie if she told that she never had fantasized about kissing that dummy. Mostly at night, when they shared the bed, hand to hand, breath to breath. Always, as longer she can remember, she had that little impulse to kiss Kyoko if only one time.

But, right now, her heart was skipping some beats and could say something more intelligent.

Without thinking straight, Sayaka saw how Kyoko licked her lips, almost as the multiples first times they met each other over and over.

She watched their first met when she was alone there, in the Law of Cycles and Madoka was busy doing her “Goddess duties” (Taking care for Homura, on the top). But, when Nagisa peeked without permission and asked why she loved to watch how Kyoko almost killed her, stopped to do it. About the _“other crazy times”_ they shared, she tried watch it when everybody went to sleep. 

And now, even if she felt a little ashamed, she couldn’t but mimic her.

“I always wanted to know how tasted you lips…” Kyoko said softly and with a sly grin; and then, she pulled her a little bit closer from the base of her head.

The clock rang so pitch high that Sayaka yelped, her heart almost stopped beating. For a moment, she stared the ceiling, heavy breath and deep huffs. She touched her face, it was really hot and groaned, so furious to the technology.

_it was just a dream… just a fucking dream, my gosh… Nagisa… Madoka as a Goddes… Kyoko and I almost… Oh my God, what the fuck I was…?_

She went out from her bed, took a really cold shower and made a quick breakfast. Today, Kyoko wasn’t with her because she started a part time job on a bakery to help her with the taxes. Even if Sayaka and her parents were against this, Kyoko wanted to be “helpful”. 

While she was mixing the sugar with the coffee and ate the sweet muffing without savoring its flavor she tried to calm down.

It wasn’t the first time she dreamed about kissing Kyoko but they began to be more and more realistic. Kyoko’s lips were almost caressing to hers, the fierce stares muttered her, the tension was killing her and, Sayaka’s mind went blind…

Today, was Saturday.

Sayaka didn’t have school, her parents were out of the city. Madoka was with her parents, Mami with Nagisa doing boring math homework and that crazy chick, Akemi, said that she had some things to do in an another town called Kamihama.

Sayaka was absolutely alone in her house.

_I wonder what can I do with all these free time…_

Even if she’ll never say loud, she missed her routine with Kyoko. She missed all the stupid things they said each other, the silly fights and the moments that were lying on the couch watching just nothing. She missed how Kyoko laughed about her shoujo mangas and the way she played with videogames. She missed the long walks, the long chats, her laughs, her stupid jokes…

 _I miss her so much…_

With a sigh, Sayaka went to the couch and turned on the tv. Maybe she could entertain her mind with a dorama she loved while she was waiting her to come home for lunch. The bakery was close to their house, so Kyoko always ate with her.

_The new routine that I hate so much. Sometimes I don’t wanna grow up…_

Without even thinking about it, she fell sleep again. The music was a little bit loud, but she didn’t care at all.

Dorys Days singed her most famous song and it was the dorama’s opening.

Kyoko was staring at her, this time, with a concerned look. Sayaka almost froze up, she was doing her homework in her desk. When Sayaka could watch her a little bit close, she realized that Kyoko was about to cry. After this, and without saying anything, Kyoko hugged tight. Sayaka embraced her in response, not understanding anything what she said.

“I’ll miss you” she muttered.

“¿What?”

“I’ll miss you” said again, her voice creaked and trembled a little bit. “Oh my God, I never said this but, you gave me a chance to living again. You made me so happy, Sayaka... Thank you…”

“We’ll met again, I promise you” the Sayaka of her dreams said with a comfy voice. “I promise we’ll never take each other apart and maybe you’ll get sick of seeing me all day long for the eternity” Sayaka laughed a little bit, but her eyes went to tears. It was a bittersweet feeling, something was making her the saddest girl in human’s history.

Whatever Kyoko was saying, Sayaka couldn’t hear her. She pulled apart a little bit and looked at her face. Kyoko’s bangs were hiding her face’s expression, but she was sobbing without making any noise.

“So, do you have any regret?” Kyoko said after a few seconds.

She even stared deep at her electric blue eyes.

“Well…”

“Yes?” she narrowed her eyebrows.

“This…”

Without thinking well about what she was going to do, she pulled Kyoko close to her face from the chin. Sayaka stared at her lips, her pink cheeks and her sharp fang. Her breath hit her sweet and tenderly and Sayaka almost melt.

“Sayaka…”

“I love you, Kyoko…”

The door made a big open and Sayaka waked up from her dream feeling a little bit odd. The magazine fell onto her face and maybe she was snoring. With a reluctance and nervous feeling, looked to the person who was entering to her home. Kyoko was carrying some groceries and food that bought from the next door restaurant. It was ramen.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it…”

“Don’t worry, I supposed to make some homework but I fell sleep… What a stupid” Sayaka laughed a little, her cheeks flustered.

_I almost kissed her, for God’s sake!_

“¿Are you alright?” Kyoko was concerned. She put the bags over the table and walked directly to her. With a tender caress, she made her to looked at her face. “Wait, were you crying?”

“Eh? What? No!” Sayaka wiped her tears a little ashamed “it was just because the… the… the…” she struggled with the correct words.

“You know you can tell me whatever happens to you, don’t cha?

“Yeah… I’m sorry for worrying you”

“No, it’s Ok… Well, what about eating together? I have to work in an hour or something and I bet you’re starving too” she smiled and she playfully tousled her.

Sayaka grinned and tried to take back this sudden attack.

“Ow, how responsible you became. Who are you and what did you do with my Kyoko-chan”

Sayaka teased with a soft tap on her right shoulder and, surprising her, Kyoko tensed all over her body. Then, she pulled apart and tried to composed herself with a strange look.

“Dummy, I don’t wanna to be fired, nothing more. You and your parents are helping me so much… You know, no all days have some kind persons that give the best for you” suddenly, she glared her and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

Sayaka grinned a little and then, she stood up with Kyoko’s help. Then, they prepared the table but they didn’t talk. It was a strange silence and Sayaka started to feel uncomfortable.

“The ramen is good, doesn’t it?” Sayaka tried to say.

“Yeah, good…”

“Is something wrong?”

“I just…” she stared at the table. “Never mind, nothing important.” Even if Sayaka wanted to tell her more things, when Kyoko became some distant, you better leave her alone.

“Uhmm, well… you can count on me, you know?

“Yeah, don’t worry… Ohh, I forgot… Do you have any plans tonight? I thought you were visiting Madoka’s house or something”

_No way on Earth I could miss a lunch with you…_

“Nope, why?

What if we watch some movies on the couch? I can handle some candy, tasty drinks and we could make pizzas for dinner. Wanna?”

Sayaka grinned, her heart beating faster. It sounded like a hell of plan, she loved it.

“Of course!”

The atmosphere changed a little bit. It was more peaceful, but still awkward. Sayaka gave to Kyoko a chocolate that she was keeping to her and then, went to wash the dishes. _Maybe_ , she thought to herself, _it will help her to have a better mood_. _We’re here, living together and we’re happy… this is a second chance to be happy, after all…_

It was a brief moment but Sayaka felt that those words didn’t belong to her… It was _something_ that was making her to think like that. Maybe it was a crazy idea, after all, the strange dreams had her so off of everything even of herself.

Before Kyoko had to go to her job again, she caught Sayaka off guard and touched her back with a soft caress.

Sayaka’s cheek began to get red and more red. Suddenly, her dreams started to flashed into her head, again and again, like a lovey leitmotiv. Kyoko’s actions were from nothing, not words and without preambles; it was a hug just because.

“See you later” she said gently and pressing her forehead into Sayaka’s in a sweet way. 

As the protagonist of her own fairytales and love stories that always dreamt to be part, Sayaka turned around and gently took her face. She stared at her, but in a confident way. This was a dream come true, and maybe the key to her real happiness.

Before she could regret it, and knowing that those dreams came as a crazy warning; Sayaka, with her heart pounding really close to her ears, closed the distance between them, sighed of anticipation and pressed her lips tenderly.

Kyoko’s eyes went wide and a deep blush on her cheeks began to spread. All the negative memories or bad dreams were erased in a flip of time. she hugged her tightly and deepened the kiss. Sayaka could tell that she was so happy as her, as she answered her demands with a soft moan. It was a really good kiss, but Sayaka could tell that it tasted very familiar.

“See you later, Kyoko…”

_I just want them to be happy forever…_

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me and have a nice day!


End file.
